


The Futaurus Ranch - Day 5

by Miah_H



Series: The Futaurus Ranch [5]
Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: Futa, Futanari, Futaurus, Holstaurus, Impregnation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_H/pseuds/Miah_H
Summary: Our breeder decides to act on an idea, and leaves the girls to play.There are a few new girls that arrive to visit, as well as Roxie.We learn about the "Incorrigible" trait.





	The Futaurus Ranch - Day 5

— Day 5 — 

I woke up very happy in the morning, but having orgasms throughout the night will do that to you. Violet happily, but shyly helped me drain Lily's overnight semen deposits from my pussy... directly into her mouth. 

I milked Lily, and received my morning meal of her 'Bottom Milk' as she pumped, and then helped the girls set up Violet for milking, who let us nurse on her for fifteen minutes before the actual pumping began. It made my clit so hard to drink Violet's milk. My pussy gaped a littlle after being filled all night by Lily. It burned with arousal as we fed. 

After a sizeable breakfast of cum and milk, I told my daughters, "Momma has some work to do in the house for a couple hours." Looking at Lily, knowing her paranoia at my leaving the other day, "Can I trust you two to get the chores started?" 

Lily looked concerned at first, but gave a strong smile and nodded. Violet saw her father's response, and also nodded. 

"That's good." I responded. I went up and kissed Lily on the mouth, letting our tongues lash at each other for a couple seconds. "Because I will have a gift for you when I get back." 

As I walked by Violet, I caressed her face, kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear, "I know you're going to end up breeding with your daddy most of the morning..." Violet's ear gave a reflexive flick as I felt the heat radiating from her reddening face. As I started rubbing my incredibly swollen clit, I told her, "but try and not drain her. I'm going to need to breed once I'm done with my morning tasks." 

As I pulled my face away from her ear, I could see Violet’s completely red face looking to Lily, and back at me. She nodded in understanding. 

As I walked to the house, I realized I was still absentmindedly rubbing my clit. I realized that it had at least doubled in girth, and now was as thick around as a quarter. It was beginning to resemble a small penis head with no shaft. 

When I got to the farmhouse, I went upstairs and found an old pair of overalls that had been ripped in the knees. With some clever cutting and stitching, I spent the next couple hours converting the upper leg area of the overalls in to a cute mini-skirt. I tried it on, and was pleased to have a pair of overalls that would cover my private parts, but still allow uninterrupted access. I decided to go for extra credit, and make the front flap openable without having to remove the straps. I was able to iron some adorable pleats into the skirt... and voila! 

Now I had a pair of overalls for the farm that didn’t require me to strip off naked every time my daughters needed access to me. 

My swollen clitty throbbed hard at the thought of feeling Lily’s cock pumping cum deep inside me. I put the overalls on, and sat down again, “Might as well give them a test run...” 

I reached down and started fingering my pussy, getting my fingers sufficiently slick with my juices. I brushed up against my swollen clit and felt an electric jolt of sensation. My pussy muscles clenched at the shock, and I noticed that my clit twitched. Touching it again, I felt the sides of it as well. Pushing at the skin, I was shocked to discover that the tingling I had been feeling in and around my pussy was a small stock of muscle stretched tight, pushing the head of my clit outward, beyond my fleshy hood. 

I began stroking and pinching the tight muscle. I was a very pleasurable feeling... maybe not as pleasurable as a nice big daughter dick shoved inside me, but a different kind of good. 

I stroked it for about five minutes before I had an uncontrollable urge to buck my hips, and then... I orgasmed so powerfully that there were starbursts in the edges of my vision. My clitty flexed and twitched as the head swelled and pulsed. The shaft was slightly visible as it tensed up, causing my big clitty to protrude further out. My pussy drooled out a sizable amount of cum as my clitty-cock twitched. 

I was out of breath by the time my clitoral orgasm subsided. I scooped up some of the cum and tasted it. I could still taste a bit of Lily’s overnight deposits in me, mixed with my pussy juices, which only turned me on more. 

When I got back to the barn, I saw Lily up and about doing some chores. She beamed as she saw me. When I went over to her, I couldn’t help but notice that Violet was nowhere to be seen. “Lily baby, where is Violet?” 

Lily pointed to one of the unused pens. An unusually large smile on her face. 

“Why would she be in that pen?” I felt concerned. “What did you two do?” 

Rushing over, I expected to find an unconscious sex-coma Futaurus sprawled out on the ground.   
Instead, what I found was a very patient and happy looking Violet nursing a Green haired Holstaurus from her breast. The new Holstaurus stopped and stared at me. 

“Oh.” I said softly. “Hello there.” 

She looked at me and waved softly, before turning back around to nurse from Violet some more.   
As it sunk in, I looked at Violet excitedly, and said in an energetic but hushed tone, “You had a baby!” 

Violet has no hint of shyness at this moment. She beamed like Lily normally does, and nodded proudly. 

“I wonder what we should name her...” I posited. 

Violet smiled again, and stared drawing in the dirt where she was sitting at. After a few strokes, Violet looked at me as she pointed at the drawing. 

As I went over, I saw that Violet had drawn a plant with four rounded leaves, and a thin stem. 

“So you want to call her Clover?” I asked. 

Violet immediately beamed and nodded fervently. 

"Okay. I think that's a good name, given to her by a good momma." I told her. 

Violet was so proud of her new daughter. She continued to caress Clover's head as she nursed. Violet scooped her hand under her unused breast, and offered it to me. I felt my clit twitch as I accepted. 

I sat there and nursed from Violet's enormous breast for fifteen minutes. The longer I drank her milk, the hornier and hornier I became. Clover, on the other hand, looked completely calm and serene as she nursed. My clit and the inside of my pussy burned with arousal to the point that I had to stop and take care of it. 

As I unlatched from Violet, one last squirt of milk shot in to my mouth. I savored the taste, and swallowed hard. "Thank you for the meal Violet." I said as I started rubbing my rock hard trobbing clitty under my skirt. "Momma will be back for dinner later." 

Violet smiled and nodded as she continued to tend to her new daughter. 

“Lily!” I called out across the barn. “Momma has your gift all warmed up!” 

Lily’s ear flicked as she turned to see me at her pen. She came over, looking very excited. Her full breasts bounced alluringly and her flaccid cock swung side to side as she walked.   
When she got there, I kissed her passionately on the mouth. Our tongues played with one another for a time. After we broke from the kiss, I smiled and said, “Your gift... is me.” 

Lily looked confused. 

“Look at this...” I told her, and lifted up the front of my skirt, showing my swollen clit and dripping wet pussy. “At any time while we’re on the farm,” I started making sure she understood me, “if you need to take care of this,” I grabbed Lily’s already semi-hard penis, “you can just put it in me.” 

Lily’s eyes got wide as her cock began to swell further. 

“I don’t have to take these overalls off! We can breed anytime, anywhere!”

A large grin grew across Lily’s face. 

“As long as we’re on the farm, you can use Momma however you need to.” I concluded. 

Lily has a hungry look in her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed me tenderly on the cheek. She held the peck for about ten seconds, and then grabbed my hips, turned me facing the front of her pen, bent me over, and lifted my skirt. 

There was a loud squelch as my wet pussy accepted Lily’s throbbing member. “Getting right to it, I see...” I said as Lily thrust her hips into mine. 

My pussy clamped tight on Lily’s cock as she pounded me. The tingling arousal I was feeling only mildly subsided with the feeling of Lily’s pulsing cock sliding against my inner walls. I grunted with primal pleasure as Lily bred me. 

Twenty minutes in, I find myself gripping the bars of the gate moaning with my mouth hanging open and my eyes rolled back as my pussy spasmed as I came around Lily’s dick for the fourth time. 

Lily still hadn’t cum yet, and even after orgasming, I felt like I was going to burst. And suddenly the barn door creaked as it swung open. 

“Hello?” A female voice shouted from the doorway at the other side of the barn. 

“Oh yeah...” I moaned, trying to alert the visitor to our presence, but too lost in my lust to answer coherently. 

As the person walked across the barn, the footsteps stopped at Violet’s pen, and then started again. 

“Yep...” the woman said, “definitely your mother’s daughter!” Roxie stood there, watching me get fucked hard by the very Futaurus she sent me home with. 

I focused my eyes long enough to see her busty chest. “Roxie!” I moaned between thrusts. “Look Lily, your grandma came to visit!” 

Lily looked up to her and waved, before going right back to fucking me.

“Hmmm...” Roxie muttered under her breath, “Certainly seems incorrigible...” 

Roxie took a deep breath, clearly getting worked up watching the show Lily and I were putting on. “The other two…” Roxie started, pointing to Violet’s pen, “are they yours also, or are you buying Holstauruses from someone else?” 

“Viol... er... the purple one, is ours.” I said, pointing at Lily, who was beginning to pick up her pace. “But the girls had a little Daddy-Daughter time this morning, and now there’s Clover.” I felt her cock begin to throb harder inside me, and looked back at Lily, “You almost there baby? Cum deep in Momma... I need to feel your seed in me.” 

Lily grunted as she thrust forward and unleashed a torrent of semen inside me. The burning arousal I was feeling felt quenched as Lily deposited rope after rope of cum. I began cumming from the sensation, causing my pussy muscles to spasm and milk more of Lily’s seed out of her cock. 

My stomach started to distend as Lily filled me. I moaned as Lily went back to thrusting and fucking her cum deeper in to me. There was tightness as my stomach started to press right against the overalls. 

Roxie now had her hand in her Daisy Dukes as she watched. “You two are too cute when you do that.” 

Suddenly, there was a burst of heat inside me, and my distended belly sunk back in as I almost instantly emptied. “Pull out, Lily!” I called to her. “Momma is gonna have another baby!” 

Already leaned over grasping the gate, I positioned my legs wider to accommodate the birth. I was quite proud of how used to this I was getting. Roxie had buttoned her shorts back up to help with delivery. 

There was the pressure, and then she appeared. Her hair was light brown, like mine, and her face... 

“Belle... your new baby...” 

I stood there slack jawed. Even Lily seemed a little surprised. 

“Belle... she looks exactly like you!” Roxie got it all out this time.   
It was true. Her hair was definitely like mine with a slight curl at the tips, and her facial features were exactly like mine. From the neck down, however, she was all Holstaurus. Ample milky breasts, wide curvy hips, and brown fur on her legs that matched her hair. She was a Holstaurus and not a Futaurus, so this was a first for me. 

I ran my hand through her hair. It felt like my own hair. “Hi there, beautiful.” I said to her as I caressed her head. 

She leaned in to my affection, making me push harder against her. Her light skin contrasted with her big brown areolae, which began to tighten and harden as I touched her. 

“You are like a pretty Cream-colored Chrysanthemum.” I told her. “We can call you Chrys for short.” 

Chrysanthemum scrunched her face up and shook her head disapprovingly. 

“Well, you cant be Mum, because I’m the ‘Mum’ around here, so what about Santhe?” I suggested. 

Santhe smiled and nodded as she hugged me. Just smelling her pretty scent began to get me wet again. 

There was suddenly a LOT of weight on my shoulders as Santhe’s legs buckled. 

“Oof!” I exclaimed as I caught her. “I forget how shaky you girls are when you first arrive.”   
Roxie helped me get her sat down. It was a little odd looking at Santhe, because it was like looking through a funhouse mirror that makes you look like a Holstaurus. She was very beautiful regardless. 

There was a long moo as Violet tried to get my attention. She pointed at Santhe, and beckoned her with her hand, and then pinched her breast, squirting a small amount of milk.   
“Santhe, sweetie...” I said to her, “why don’t you go drink some milk and rest with your sister Violet?” 

Santhe smiled as Roxie and Lily helped me get her up to guide to Violet. 

“Hey Lily, do you remember when we did this all the way to the farm from town?” 

Lily let out a laugh that sounded almost like a human laugh. It was a little squeaky, as if she wasn't used to using her vocal chords.

As we got Santhe settled and feeding, I ran my fingers through Violet’s hair. “Thank you for helping take care of the new girls. You are an excellent momma, and an excellent big sister.” 

Violet let her hair fall in her face as she smiled shyly and blushed. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” I asked her. 

Violet’s face turned beet-red as she looked away from me. 

“Well, there’s clearly something.” I told her. “What is it?” 

Violet looked away as she reached around Santhe as she spread her legs and pointed at her crotch, where her cock was throbbing hard and had a steady stream of precum dripping down her shaft. 

I smiled, “How long have you been pent up like that? It must be almost painful at this point.” I looked at Roxie, “What do you say, Rox... you wanna help your great-granddaughter out?” 

Roxie looked at me an smiled. “You know, your incest... thing... you’ve got going on here is super weird, but damn if it isn’t hot.” Roxie looked resigned, “All right, I’ll suck her cock a little, but first! I came here to tell you something!” 

Roxie got down on her knees and gripped Violet’s straining shaft. “I got some test results back on our little Taurus family...” she licked up along Violet’s shaft, cleaning up the stream of precum. “It seems that Robbie and Futsie are both Incorrigible Tauruses.” 

“What does that mean? Incorrigible?” I asked as Roxie started sucking on Violet’s cock. 

Between slurps, “It means... incest... is less bad...” Roxie took Violet’s cock deep and held it in her throat. 

“Less bad? What does that mean?” I asked confused. 

Roxie gagged on Violet’s cock as she popped it out of her mouth. She pumped the slick shaft with her fist a couple times. “Maybe you should take care of your girl here so I can explain...”   
Moving Roxie aside, I sat down on Violet’s lap, taking her throbbing member completely into my pussy. I felt her squirt a little into me at the sensation. “Let it all out, honey.” I said to Violet. 

“Right... Incorrigible...” Roxie reiterated. “It’s a rare trait found amongst monster breeds. But you know how incest is generally frowned upon, and can result in some very negative defects?” 

I came a little on Violet’s cock as I rode her. “I suppose I’ve heard that there can be bad results from incest, yeah.” 

“Well, Incorrigible monsters are genetically protected from incest-based defects.” Roxie said. “They also generally prefer breeding with family members.” 

I picked up my pace riding Violet a little. “How do you suppose mom got an Incorrigible Taurus?” 

Roxie laughed. “Well... probably the same way you’re making your little Incorrigible family...” 

“Wait, does that mean that Robbie is...” I started piecing it together. 

“I’m pretty sure that Robbie’s papers have him marked as your mother being his mother.” Roxie stated. “And there are documented cases of Incorrigible monsters coming from...”

Roxie pulled a pin from her bra strap and poked my arm. She squeezed my arm, and dropped a drop of my blood on to a tan strip of paper, which immediately turned dark green.   
“... Incorrigible humans. Green means positive.” Roxie stated, “and if two Incorrigible parents breed, there’s a near 100% chance of the trait being passed on.” 

Violet gave a strong grunt as I felt her start to pump a proper load of semen in my pussy. “Violet! That’s a strong load for you! Fill Momma up, sweetie. Let it all out.” 

“I can’t deny you have a hell of a way of handling your girls...” Roxie said as she watched me breed. 

I held my stomach as I felt Violet continuing to fill my womb. “So... if Futsie and I were both positive for this Incorrigible thing...” 

There was a sudden heat in my abdomen as I clutched it. 

Lily and Violet grunted, shocked, in unison as Roxie shouted, “AGAIN?” 

I got up off of Violet's cock and made it to the gate. As I assumed the position, I rubbed my clit and ended up cumming as my new baby emerged. 

She was a beautiful Futaurus with fiery red hair that went down to her butt. Her breasts were as bigger than Violet’s, and her cock was longer than Lily’s. 

Roxie’s gaze poured over the new Futaurus as she eye-fucked the red-headed bombshell. “This one looks like she’ll be a handful... and a mouthful...” Roxie helped guide her over to Violet, who had a worried look on her face. 

Noticing her distress, I asked, “Violet, what’s wrong?” 

Clover had already fallen asleep and was no longer suckling from Violet, but Violet gave her large nipple a strong squeeze, and no milk came out. 

“Oh wow...” I realized, “we tapped you out today.” I looked around and realized Lily was standing next to me. “What do you think, Lily? Can you nurse this one?” 

Lily got a devious smirk on her face. She squeezed both her nipples, and squirted a jet of milk at my face from each tit. 

“Oh!” I exclaimed. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” I licked my tongue out to catch the milk running down my face. “Mmmmmm... Maybe momma will also refuel a little bit.” I said walking over to my new baby. “Momma has had a busy day too...” 

As we guided my new Futaurus to Lily’s pen, I said, “I think it’s quite obvious that we should call you Rose with your pretty red hair.” 

Rose smiled and nodded as we guided her over to Lily. She latched and began drinking as soon as she sat down. 

My mouth began watering as I stared at Lily’s open breast. “Maybe... I should...” I said as my mind focused on Lily’s chest. “Just... a little...” 

As my mouth sucked against Lily’s firm nipple, I felt the warm liquid begin to nourish me. My breasts started to feel heavy and full, and then I felt my clitty burn as it strained hard to stand out away from my hips. I started rubbing it to alleviate the stimulation, but my fire burned hotter the more I drank. 

“You know...” Roxie started, “there are filters on the milk pumps to lower the quantity of hormones ingested.” She could clearly see me starting to jerk my clit like a tiny cock. “You should be careful about not drinking too much of that milk unfiltered... especially with Futauruses.” 

My pussy was drooling a stream of my juices as I jacked my clit. “I’ll keep that in mind.” I said before sucking Lily’s tit even harder. 

“I’m gonna go...” Roxie said. “I’ll be back in a couple days to see how things are going.”   
I waved to her without stopping my suckling. 

“And you be careful with your latest births!” Roxie said with some warning in her voice. “Your genetic Incorrigible nature is only going to work so far...” Roxie shook her head slightly as I continued to drink Lily’s milk as fast as she could feed it to me. “But if you end up with some healthy Holstauruses, maybe we can work out a trade and thin out your bloodline a bit?” 

I felt my orgasm rushing on as I stroked my clit faster. My fat clit now looked like a tiny mushroom with a thick stalk about a half centimeter in length. It throbbed and swelled as I felt like I was going to pop. I popped my mouth off of Lily’s milky breast as I stood up quickly with my legs spread wide and squirted several jets of pussy juice out of my pussy as my swollen red clit strained. I moaned in lust as I soaked the ground beneath me in my juices. 

Roxie watched in awe as I moaned and squirted for nearly a half minute. 

As my orgasm subsided, I said, exhausted, “If that’s what Futaurus milk hormones do to me...” I rubbed my softening clit, “then sign me up. Because that felt great.” 

“Just... be careful, Belle.” Roxie said as she left. 

My clit still tingled from all of the stretching it had just undergone. Also, now that it was no longer engorged, I realized that it no longer shrunk down and retracted under my hood, it drooped slightly as it protruded from me. 

My body started to feel the fatigue of all of my breeding today. I had overdone it. Even still, I knew at this point that sleeping curled up with Lily was the only way I would get any real rest.   
"Come on sweetie," I said to Lily. "We didn't get the chores done today, so we have to get an early start to catch up tomorrow." 

Lily nodded as she helped Rose lie down in her pen. I went over to the other pens to check on Violet and our other new girls today. 

As I walked, I realized my stomach felt wet, and my overalls were damp across the front. I unhooked the overalls to let my oversexed body breathe, as I was sure that I worked up a heavy sweat with all of my fucking today. As the straps came off and the front of the overalls flapped down so that my torso could breathe, my breasts pushed out. I started this day as a C-Cup, but what greeted me was an obviously larger pair of D-Cup breasts, which had wet streams of milk leaking down them onto my stomach. My nipples had darkened, and expanded. I gave one a squeeze and was startled my the jet of milk that shot from my chest. I twisted my other tit upward and squeezed the nipple toward my face. I caught the stream of milk in my mouth and tasted. It was very creamy, but not nearly as sweet as my various daughters’ milk was. 

I probably should have been scared with all of the sudden and significant changes happening to my body, and to my life in general, but I had already mentally accepted the changes. I was ready to be a horny, milky, breeding hole for any Futaurus that wanted to cum in me. On top of that, I felt something special with Lily. It wasn’t just horny lust with my first daughter, we were bonded. Regardless of what work we did on the farm, regardless of the various breeding pairings, Lily was the one that I would end every day with. The one I would do anything for. 

My lover. My soulmate. 

Accepting the thought in my mind sent a wave of contentment over me as my clit began to get hard thinking about her. 

I got to Clover’s pen, where Violet had been nursing when I first got to the barn today, and found Violet, Santhe, and Clover all curled up together sleeping soundly. Happy that they were comfortable, I went back to Lily’s pen. 

Lily beckoned me to her, while Rose was fast asleep spooning behind Lily. I took off my milk-soaked overalls as I crawled into the the littlest spoon position naked, but faced Lily, just staring into her eyes. Her beautiful piercing blue eyes stared deep into me as we just looked at each other. 

“I love you Lily.” I told her, my voice trembling as I said my confession aloud. 

Lily smiled and blushed. She then did something I never expected. She placed her hand on her chest, between her big breasts, “Ahye...” she made a small circle on her chest over her heart, “lawvue...” she then placed her hand on my chest, “Yooooo.” She half mooed the last word. 

A tear came to my eye, as I was so overwhelmed with emotions. “Very good, sweetie!” I commended. It is not uncommon for monsters to learn how to say some words over time, but being as I have been Lily’s only real source of spoken language, and we have only had five days together, I never expected her to pick up spoken language so quickly. I kissed her, and a second time, and then we locked in a passionate embrace as our tongues lashed and played with one another. 

I felt Lily’s cock start to push at my opening, as her hardon swelled with our kissing. I reached down and guided it inside me. Lily’s kisses got more passionate and forceful.   
I adjusted my body so that Lily’s cock was at the deepest she could penetrate me. Being slid down put me at chest height on Lily, where I was staring directly at one of her big breasts. I lightly kissed the tight skin of her areola, the mild pressure was still enough to cause a bead of milk to leak out of her nipple. It dripped on to my lip, where I instinctively licked it off. My brain tried to stop me, but I couldn’t help myself as I latched on, and began drinking more of Lily’s milk.   
The heat overcame my body as I drank again. My breasts felt swollen as my clit strained outward. My pussy occasionally spasmed around Lily’s cock, and my swollen clit would twitch hard whenever that happened. 

I nursed for fifteen minutes like this before I fell asleep with a cock still in my pussy, and a nipple still in my mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> In game, Incorrigible is a 25% less chance to not have inbred monster goblins. As adorable as the little black cows are, and as fun as they would probably be to fuck, I didn't want to write about a little swarm of Goblin-Holstauruses running around the farm, so I took a little creative license, and beefed up the trait. I added the word "near" before 100% to not completely rule out the possibility of an offspring ending up a Goblin, but this is about the hotness of the fantasy, not necessarily dealing with the potential hardships.
> 
> Hopefully people like my little behind-the-scenes thought process notes, because I sorta enjoy writing them.
> 
> Also, the next day is only about 1/3 written, so I've finally uploaded my backlog of story. This was probably about a month-and-a-half worth of writing to get to this point, so there's not real schedule to when the next part will come out. I still have lots of ideas about what's happening with Belle's unfiltered exposure to all those hormones, and I want Rose to be a force to be reckoned with on the farm.
> 
> I think everyone needs overall-skirts too. Girlcocks tenting dresses and skirts is always a turn-on. =P


End file.
